A band clip (also called a band clamp) for fixing electrical wires or the like to a vehicle is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
The band clip described in Patent Document 1 (JP2002-174210A) includes a dish-shaped stabilizer (dish portion), and slits cut out from an open portion of the stabilizer increase the amount of flexure while also ensuring elastic reaction force, thus suppressing looseness of the clip.